


Curly Fries Hero

by bobertsmallismydad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobertsmallismydad/pseuds/bobertsmallismydad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets into a little bit of trouble and an unlikely hero shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curly Fries Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems Derek is out of character.

“This is the second time this week, Stiles! Do you think I like bringing in my own son to the police station?” Sheriff Stilinski grounded out, annoyed, at his son, who was sitting on the bench with a false expression of innocence.

“No,” Stiles mumbled as he put on his puppy dog eyes. The Sheriff saw right through him.

“Do you know what gets you into trouble, Stiles?”

“My dashing good looks?”

“Your sarcasm, that’s what!” Stilinski yelled and slammed the door to his office, leaving Stiles sitting there by himself. Stiles’ false innocence faded and his face became darker.

“I lie to protect you, dad,” he whispered as he wrung his hands in his lap, hanging his head as he did so.

“Your sarcasm is just an added bonus then?” Derek asked as he came to stand in front of the smaller boy.

“Have you come to spring me, my hero?” Stiles asked as he looked up with a huge grin on his face.

“Came here to talk to your father actually. Now I’m rethinking it because you’ve ticked him off. He’d take it out on me if I went in there,” Derek growled but Stiles knew he was kidding. Stiles had begun to get Derek’s grim humor.

“But you’re gonna talk to him anyway. Why don’t you sit with me while he blows off some steam?” Stiles asked as he patted the spot next to him.

“I’d be honored,” Derek said sarcastically with a sneer on his face, and sat down. As they waited Derek became more relaxed, he even began to ask Stiles questions. That threw Stiles for a loop because Derek didn’t chat, he threatened people, that’s what he did.

“So, why did your dad drag you down here?” Derek asked quietly, trying to keep the other police officers out of their business.

“Caught me doing something for the pack, for Scott, and I lied about it. You know, the usual,” Stiles said as he grinned.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked as he rested his head against the wall behind him and the bench. He was sending sideways glances at Stiles, pretending to be nonchalant when he seemed to actually care.

“Nothing, what do you mean?” Stiles asked as his grin slipped away. Derek looked at him with a look Stiles had never seen before.

“I’ve been wearing that same exact grin, only up here,” he said as he tapped his temple with his finger. “Ever since my family was killed I’ve put on a facade, an unapproachable one so people would stay away.” He patted Stiles’ knee.

“Yours is covering up the sadness that’s threatening to overtake you and your relationship with your dad,” Derek finished, his voice hushed so the other officers in the station wouldn’t hear. Stiles looked at Derek in a mix of horror and wonder. Derek, seemingly an unemotional being, had just opened up to him!  _ Don’t blow this!  _ Stiles thought to himself.

“I can’t keep lying to him, Derek,” Stiles whispered as he grasped at his own pant leg. “I can’t do it anymore.” Slowly, Derek put an arm around Stiles and pulled him into a hug.

“You know what you need? Curly fries,” Derek said and Stiles smiled. They pulled away from each other.

“You seem to know everything about me today. Have you been stalking me?” Stiles asked with a laugh.

“No, you just always smell like a diner, my nose can tell,” Derek said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Curly fries would be perfect right now,” Stiles said as he grinned at Derek, who smiled back and that had to be the weirdest thing that Stiles had seen today.

“Come on, I’m springing you from the joint,” Derek said and took Stiles’ hands to pull him up.

“My curly fries buying hero,” Stiles said and they ran for the door.


End file.
